Who Am I To Hope?
by wish.onme
Summary: Three years after the Battle. Love, joy, loss, anger. Can Ginny begin to hope? These are times of change, after all. "Harry James Potter, when you left me, you left me with hope and promise. If you no longer have that in you, you need to tell me..."
1. Obsessed

**A/N**: Well, I just started this tonight. I actually really like it and have so many plans for it all of the sudden. I guess this is a pretty big chapter, I hope you like it. The sooner you review, the sooner I update! ;)

Disclaimer: As I do not have a bank account packed full of lovely money, I can safely say the plot and characters of Harry Potter are not mine!

Chapter One: Obsessed

"_And I was like…why you so obsessed with me…OH, OH, OHWOWOH_!" Hermione and I belted/ giggled as we threw ourselves down on my bed.

"Muggle clubbing should become a sport." Said Hermione, speaking a few decimals louder than usual.

"Bahahahahahhaha," I laughed, inwardly embarrassed but unable to control my outburst. "And the more knackered you are in the morning, the more points you get!"

"I'm not sure who would win. You? Nooooooooo. Luna_. Deeeefinately Loony_."

" I reckon the winner would be you, lova! And shoosh up, don't call her Loony, she's only in the next room_, 'member_?"

"GINNY?"

"Yees?"

"_Why you so obsessed with me_?" Hermione began in a drunken singsong voice.

"_Lyin' that you're sexin' me_?" I continued her rendition of the muggle singer, Mariah Carey's latest song that had been played repeatedly in the many muggle clubs we traversed tonight. "You know what would be _great_, 'Mione? Just, like, sooooooo great?

"What?"

"If my brother that you are currently engaged to could see how _completely arseholed_ you are right now."

"Teeheeheeeeee, I don't think that would be so funny. It took him _SOO LOOOONG_ to propose, I wouldn't want him to call it off after less than a fortnight!" Replied Hermione.

I laughed to myself. Not for any particular reason, since my brain had gone completely fuzzy from the 'celebrations' of Ron's proposal to Hermione. I laughed again, because I had laughed at nothing. I looked over at my best friend who was lying face down on my light blue comforter and laughed again because there was a pool of drool surrounding her face. Hermione hardly ever let herself get so juiced up. But, it was a special occasion. And I may have invited 4 of our closest lady mates out for a night in muggle London without telling her that we were planning on getting shitfaced. I laughed to myself once more, realizing that we had left all of our mates standing in the den of the flat we shared while we went to go get blankies and pillows from my room for them to night over because none of them lived close enough to get home safely in this condition.

"Hey…'Mione?"

"Hmmm?" She rose from her pool of drool.

"Maybe we should get the blankets to give to the girls so they don't think we've had some sort of lezzy attack here in my room because…_you so obsessed with meeee_!"

Hermione sat up and a dazed grin spread across her face that most likely mirrored mine. "You're the one that's_ lyin' that you're sexin' me_!"

"Come on, you twit!" I laughed, and pulled Hermione up off the bed.

"You're the best Maid of Honor. Like, the best _ever_."

*******

I woke up the next morning on the kitchen floor of mine and Hermione's two bedroom flat. I had no recollection whatsoever of how I came to be there, or how Luna Lovegood, Parvatil Patil, Violetta Wenlock and Katie Bell came to be sardined into our tiny den. I stood up, leaning on the counter for support and fighting my head rush. I had never felt so utterly knackered. The night started coming back to me somewhat and the song 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey was suddenly on playback in my head. I slowly turned my body to the back of the kitchen, facing away from the den, expecting to see a shipwrecked Hermione lying on or around the small round table. She wasn't there. My heart rate increased as I slowly but surely moved down the hallway praying that Hermione was asleep in her bed. Softly, I knocked on her door and then entered. She wasn't there. _Okay,_ I thought. _If I were knackered Hermione, where the hell would I be_? I backed out of her room and proceeded to mine. Ah, there I saw Hermione's neon stocking covered feet sticking out of my 3 by 6 closet.

"'Miiiiiione. Wake up. What have we done?" I said, my voice sounding scratchier than I expected. I laid down on the floor beside her as she opened her eyes.

"Oh gods, Ginny. Why am I waking up in your closet?"

"I guess we had quite the night." I sighed.

"I guess so." Replied Hermione. "Its Sunday. That means dinner night at the Burrow. My first dinner night since the proposal."

I giggled at Hermione's nervous tone. "Oh, relax. Its not like you haven't had dinner on a Sunday at the Burrow a million times before. Just because you're engaged this time doesn't mean you have to get all worked up…" I smiled, teasing Hermione. Since the war ended three years ago and we had all finished up at Hogwarts and gotten jobs, mum had declared Sunday night family dinner night so that everyone would make the time to visit home. Of course most of the Order have been included in that, too. Last family dinner night, Ron had proposed to Hermione. Everyone, including mum, was thrilled. But of course Hermione was nervous, she remembered all to well the last time one of my brothers had gotten engaged. It took ages for Fleur to be welcome(ish) back home.

"Are you kidding? I haven't forgotten Bill and Fleur's engagement!" Whined Hermione, as if she had been reading my mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is different! You were already welcome, way before the proposal. Hell, you were even welcome before you and Ron got together in the first place."

"Gin. I know I _was_ welcome. But I am now engaged to Ron. Engaged to your brother. _Engaged to your mother's baby boy_!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Finey fine fine. As long as we can make it out of my closet alive."

"You're right. We have more pressing issues to worry about than the wrath of your mother that has been set upon me…" Hermione looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

"I know where you're going with this, 'Mione. So just _don't_." I sighed and began pushing myself off the squishy carpet.

"Oh, I'm going there. Because there is a ridiculous place. Completely bollocks, if you ask me." She replied, also getting up off the floor.

I turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do not ask me what I'm going to do about Harry freaking Potter."

Hermione raised her eyebrows again. "Oh, I'm going to ask you. And you're going to tell me."

I turned around to leave my room. I was planning to go out into the den. Hermione wouldn't dare bring this up in front of Violetta. Violetta was a great friend. A new friend. A friend who had no idea about the history between her boyfriend and I. After the battle was won, three years ago, Harry had to continue going about, being a noble prat and let me finish my seventh year at Hogwarts without any distractions. He reckoned that after defeating Voldemort at seventeen, he didn't need to further complicate the life of any sixteen-year-old girls that happened to be in love with him until after they finished their seventh year. Instead of coming back to do his unfinished seventh year, he decided to pursue professional quidditch as a career. Being an auror at the ministry was no longer appealing to him, which was understandable after all he had been through.

Harry went to a quidditch camp just outside of London whilst I was dutifully stuck at Hogwarts, finishing my seventh year and unjustly pining for him. There, he met many connections and was scouted by his old teammate, Oliver Wood with Puddlemere United. He joined the team. He became friendly with his teammates. He became particularly friendly with one of the beaters, Violetta Wenlock. She was famous. She is famous. She is one of the first and few female beaters to play in a quidditch league. Also, she's dated Harry Potter for roughly three years, which can get just about anyone in the books.

I could never pin exactly what happened, since I thought everything between Harry and I was holly-jolly, aside from the fact that we weren't exactly together. I assumed (and made an ass out of you and me) that Harry just wanted to wait for me to be done with Hogwarts so the two of us could be a proper couple. But only a few months after my first term back at school started and the new quidditch season began, I was reading in Witch Weekly about 'Harry Potter's new and improved Ginny Weasley'. I couldn't believe that Harry had almost instantly replaced me with a blonde, skinny, fake bitch. But when I called Hermione she told me that it was true. For my remaining months at Hogwarts I continued to pine for Harry against my will, and read about his blossoming relationship with Violetta. Of course, she had begun joining our family dinner's with Harry back at the Burrow and I couldn't stand that she was with everyone, seemingly filling my place. But the worst of it is, when I finally met her, we clicked. We were fast friends even though I hated every minute of being in her presence. I loved to hate her. And two years later, here she is. Still dating the man that I'm still in love with and she's somehow still sausaged into my flat after getting completely arseholed with my mates and I.

I was suddenly pushed back into reality when Hermione slammed me down onto my bed. She was straddling me. I was stuck. "You lesbian, get off of me!"

"I'm _not_ a lesbian! I'm your best friend and you have a problem. This is my knackered version of an intervention. Now_. Tell me what you're going to do about Harry_. This has gone on for too long. I _cannot_ watch you suffer!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I'm not suffering. _I'm fine_. Please let me up so I can shower before we go. Mum will never forgive me if I show up to dinner smelling like this."

"No. No. Oh, and NO! We're talking about this. I'm engaged and I want to be all cheery-cheery but it's proving to be impossible when I have to watch you mope around all the time."

"Hermione this is _very_ out of character. I think you may still be slightly juiced up."

"It is out of character, yes. And I wouldn't be surprised if I was still slightly juiced up. But like I said, we're talking about this. I cannot watch you suffer!"

"Like I said, I'm not suffering. Now go on and be a cheery engaged woman and get the hell off of me!" I forced a laugh. Of course I was suffering. I mean come on; I could not seem to stop thinking about a man who had been dating someone else for three years. A man who didn't think about me in the slightest way anymore. But I covered it up. _I had been covering it up for three bloody years_!

"You think you're covering it up." Said Hermione, reading my mind once again. "But you're not. You suck. You love Harry. But the thing you don't know is that Harry loves you."

"Would you shut it? Vi is in the next room. Harry loves her. She loves him. They are happy. Just like you and Ron."

"But Gin, how can't you see it? Harry still loves you. I am his best friend. I am your best friend. I can see how miserable the two of you are and you are a pair of fools for thinking that I don't know why."

I sat up and threw Hermione off me. She crossed her legs and stared at me. "How can't I see it?" I began, failing at an attempt to hold back my tears. "How can't I see it? What a foolish question. You really want to know? It might come as a shock to you but he is dating someone else. "

Hermione just stared at me.

"He is dating someone else." I repeated, so she would get the idea through her head. I looked down at the palms of my hands and wondered how I had let him gain so much power of me. Even the thought of him made me vulnerable, which I had never been before. I let out a heavy sob and tears started streaming down my face, last nights mascara running everywhere. "He is not miserable."

Hermione leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head on hers. "Shhhh," she said, in her calming best friend tone. "It'll all work out. I promise, it will. Lets just get ready to go."

**A/N: **Well that was fun! I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. Let me know what you think should happen, and I may consider adding it in, since I am pretty much writing this as I go. Do you think Harry will ditch Violetta Wenlock? Will Ginny move on? Will Ron and Hermione make it through their engagement? **MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES. **Love love love.


	2. I Don't Know Anything At All

**A/N:** WELL, I hope you guys are liking this story. Seriously though, my heart goes out to the ONE person that's reviewed me out of the near 70 that have read my story. REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS, I EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAST! And at this point, I am starving! But I do appreciate being favorited and having my story put in your alerts, so thanks bunches to those of you that have done so!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all ;)

Chapter two: I Don't Know Anything At All

I woke up on Monday morning feeling groggy but the previous night's events made their way into my memory all to quickly. The night began roughly and finished the same way. I arrived late, with puffy eyes from crying all morning. Of course Harry and Violetta were the first people I saw.

"Vi tells me you girls had quite the night!" said Harry slyly, making a slight tear in my heart.

"You can't begin to imagine, Potter." I replied playfully, covering up my sorrow, winking at Violetta.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked behind the happy couple to see my mum hurrying toward me, frowning.

"Ginny, dear, I know you girls had quite the wild time, but one would think that you _of all people_ would have time to clean up, if only for our weekly do." She began fussing with my air that was thrown up in a messy bun. "I guess it's too late to fix now. Harry, Violetta, why don't you dears go sit in the den with everyone. _Relax. _Ginny and I will bring out some snacks soon."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry with a sincere, heart melting, boy-who-lived smile. "See you later, Gin."

An electric current seemed to pass through my body when I heard him say my name so casually—like an old man saying his wife of fifty years' name, knowing he would get to say it everyday for the rest of his life.

I snapped out of it when mum gave me the first plate of tarts to be brought into the living room. Slowly, I walked towards the den, each step forward preparing me for another stab of Harry and Violetta. _Hermione is right,_ I thought to myself. _This is too much. I should at least tell him that I still have feelings for him._ I laughed inwardly—feelings was the understatement of the year.

My train of thought was broken by the cheerful sound of greetings from the crowd in the den that I was now entering. I smiled. Everyone was there, even George, who always found great difficulty in joining family functions without Fred around. He was sitting beside Ron and Hermione who were now looking at me with wary eyes. I ignored them and waved happily at dad who was in the corner playing with his newest edition to his collection of plugs. I then proceeded to walk past Percy and Penelope ("Hi, Ginny!") and straight towards Harry and Violetta who were sitting on our vibrant orange and green plaid chesterfield. I sat right in between the pair, squishing Violetta into the arm.

"Hello. Could I interest you in one of mum's tarts?" I asked, sounding falsely polite.

"Thanks." Said Harry, grabbing one from the plate in my lap and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. I offered one to Violetta.

"Oh, no, thanks, Ginny. I'm sure they're great. But you know I don't usually eat that stuff."

I smiled. "Oh right. The diet. Well, I hope last night didn't screw that up for you. I'll leave you two alone now." I stood up and set the plate on Harry's lap and walked quickly out of the room, barely believing how bitter I had sounded. I tried to remind myself that Violetta and I were friends. As were Harry and I.

I directed myself outside to get some fresh air and began to pace the garden. I was surprised when I was interrupted by someone's throat clearing. I turned around to see none other than typical Ron: Looking down, shuffling his feet, as awkward as ever.

"Yes, brother?" I asked, my voice shaking. Hermione had more than likely sentenced him to 'Ginny clean up duty'.

"Oh, well," he started, taking a step towards me. "I saw what happened in there and—"

"Ron, nothing happened. You can run back to Hermione now and report back that I was just offering tarts to two _friends_."

"Right." He turned around and started back to the door. _Stupid brother. He can't even act for himself. Of course, he's too scared. What Hermione says goes. And when little sis' talks back, he's running for the hills_. I looked up smirking, expecting to see a vacated garden but to my surprise, Won-Won had planted his feet and was staring at me with determination. A rush of guilt moved through me. _What is happening to me?_ It was one thing to think badly about my brother, but I realized that it must be bad when I was thinking downright bitter things about him when all he'd done was try to help. I didn't know what to think of myself anymore. I had never felt so misguided before. I had never thought I actually _needed_ help before.

"Sorry." I said shamefully.

"I'm putting my foot down, Ginny. And I don't do that very often…especially when it involves my little sister's love life. Sure, Hermione and I have talked about your situation with Harry. But she never brought it up. She kept your secret until I brought it up. You know that something is really bad when even I notice it."

"_Sorry_." Was all I could think to say, repeating myself.

"Harry should be the sorry one. He's my best mate and my best man and all…but you're my little sister. _A line has been crossed_. But the thing is, I reckon he…" Ron cringed. "…He still loves you."

"Okay Ron, we don't have to have this conversation. If Harry still loved me than he wouldn't be dating that bimbo—sorry, I mean he wouldn't be dating my _friend_ Violetta. Plain and simple. Even _you_ should understand that."

"Well, I reckon you should find out Harry's say in it."

"_Of course_. Typical blokes. Taking his side, _even _when you're on my side." I had no idea what Ron was trying to tell me, nor did I want to find out. Also, I was almost positive that this conversation was ninety percent more awkward for him than it was for me. I was ready to end the conversation, but curiosity got the best of me. "Have the two of you ever even talked about it?"

"Harry has always been a shirker when I bring up Violetta. He changes the subject. When it first happened and you came home from Hogwarts and I saw how torn up you were I really gave it to the git. But he just insisted that it was for your own good."

"_For my own good_?"

"Typical Harry attitude, I know. Look, you should really talk to him. I'll drop a hint that you need too when I go back in, if I catch him alone. This conversation is too much for me. _I really don't support you fraternizing with anybody_, but like I said, you know its bad when even I notice something's wrong." And with that, my brother turned around and lumbered back into the house. For a moment I stood staring at the empty space that Ron had occupied, simply astonished by the conversation we had shared. I was awestruck and somewhat confounded that my brother, Ron Weasley, had actually been able to hold a _mature, grown up_ conversation. I shook my head and began pacing the garden, forming a plan to get Harry alone for the conversation that could potentially salvage the relationship that was once so full of promise. I smiled. I was back from my unconventional bout of hopelessness.

I returned to the den carrying a plate of mince pies. I glanced at Hermione and she gave me a significant look, unknowingly pushing me to follow through with my plan that she was currently unaware of. I walked straight over to Harry who had yet to be rid of Violetta. I set the plate of pies on the coffee table that was situated right in front of them.

Looking fixedly at Harry I said, "_You should really try one of these pies_." And proceeded to walk out of the room, keeping eye contact over my shoulder until I no longer could.

I could here Violetta muttering something along the lines of "What the hell was that all about…?" And I giggled to myself.

Mum had another plate ready for me when I re-entered the kitchen but I evaded her and hastened up the creaking stairs and into my bedroom. I looked around my old room and breathed in the nostalgia. It was the same as it was when I moved out two years ago. The 'Weird Sisters' and Gwenog Jones posters were still mounted on the wall, gathering dust. I walked over to my desk, facing the window and brushed my hand along the old wood. The view from my window was one of my favorites. I smiled hugely, remembering the games of side along quidditch that lasted through sunset, back in our Hogwarts days. I turned and walked towards my bed, pausing along the way in the spot that I last kissed Harry, ages ago. I closed my eyes, reliving the passionate kiss we shared. That moment was blissful oblivion. Harry had been the only real thing in my world. My eyes shot open when I heard the doorknob turn. Quickly, I backed away from the spot and crossed my arms, trying not to look suspicious. The door cracked open and I saw Harry's face, his expression clearly amused.

"Oh, its you." I said, unfolding my arms and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, its me. Its dark in here." He said smilingly, stepping into my room and closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes, trying not to become distracted by his smile. I took one more deep breath and prepared myself to be brave, to say what I needed to say.

"Oh, well, I just—Harry, I've missed—" My words were taken from me as Harry took my lips. The feeling that rushed through my body was everything, and I was clinging to it with all that I could when I wrapped my hand around the back of Harry's neck. Fireworks—they were being launched everywhere in my body. I felt a better high than I've ever felt. Better than booze. Better than flying. Better than anything, anywhere. I felt like my power cord had been unplugged when Harry stepped away from me.

"Sorry, Ginny—I didn't mean—" He stuttered.

"Its okay, Harry" I said, gazing up at his elating green eyes.

"You just look so beautiful in the moonlight." I turned to glance out the window at the moon. It was directly out my window, beaming in like a spotlight. I turned back to Harry, feeling unwelcome tears pooling up in my eyes.

"Harry—"

"And being back in this room, with you… I mean last time I was here…" Harry's expression became distant. "I miss you."

"I miss you. I always miss you. But you have Violetta now."

"Oh, yes. Violetta." Said Harry, softly. The tears brimmed over my eyelids as I struggled for control.

"Harry, you hurt me." I began, my voice shaking. "You wrecked me. I've never—"

"Gin, I—"

"No, you can't interrupt me. I have to say this. I have to. " Harry nodded and looked at me encouragingly, so I continued to speak. "I've _never_ been vulnerable, it is a strange feeling. I've tried being with other men. I've tried moving on. But mostly I've been trying to understand why—to understand what on earth Violetta has that I don't. It would be different if we broke it off because it was just done. But, Harry, _we weren't done_. We weren't done the moment we shared our first kiss, nor were we done when we shared our last kiss, just now. I know that, and you know that. But if you want to be done, you have to tell me, so I can move on. Because as of now I am left with hope and promise for our relationship. _Harry James Potter, when you left me, you left me with hope and promise_. If you no longer have that in you, you _need_ to tell me, so I can just get it out of my system!" I finished, letting my breath out and once again closing my eyes, afraid to look at Harry's face.

"Look at me, Ginny." He said. I opened my eyes, preparing for my heart to be torn further. _At least_, I thought, _if he wants to be done, I can move on. I can_. "I would love to tell you that I am done with you. That I am done with all the hope and promise bullshit that I left you with years ago. For your sake, _I wish I could_…But I _cannot_ tell you that I'm done." For what seemed like hours we stood, un-touching, staring at each other, trapped in an intense combination of euphoria and misery. Our rapture was broken when I jumped at the sound of footsteps thudding up the stairs.

"Harry, did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Harry?" Said the distant voice of a female, coming from the floor below.

"Violetta. Oh Gods. Er—I'm so sorry, Ginny. This shouldn't have happened." Harry whispered. I felt my face flushing. The footsteps were getting closer, and I began to hear them coming down the hallway, towards my room. Harry grabbed the nape of my neck and kissed me hurriedly on the forehead. With a sad gaze over his shoulder he left my room. I could here him talking to Violetta just outside of my door.

"Where did you get off too, love?" I heard her say.

"Oh, just wandering the halls. I got a little caught up in my childhood, I spent a lot of time here growing up." Said Harry. I noticed a slight tremor in his voice.

"I know. I'm getting pretty tired, though. Mind if we head back to flat? You can put me to sleep with one of your stories about side-along quidditch in the yard." She said with a soothing tone. I felt the tear in my heart with a sudden pang.

"Alright, lets just go say goodbye to everyone downstairs."

I backed up and let myself fall when the back of my knees hit the bed. How could he just go back to her like nothing had happened? I let out a sigh that released a feeling of foolishness. _Who am I to hope he loves me? Who am I to hope he needs me? I don't know anything at all._

**A/N: **Soooo what do you think? Reviews to munch on would be great. Even if you didn't like it, just tell me what you thought. Love love love.


	3. Please Stay, Don't Go

**A/N:** Hey guys, just a quick note! Sorry I haven't updated in aaaaages. I hope that some of you are still interested. This chapter may or may not give me the warm and fuzzies in my tummy. And also, for the record: I promise to be updating more regularly. I have a big chunk of this story done after my loong absence from the computor so it is just a matter of typing 'er out. And exam break is this weak so pretty much reviews = updates. Reviews for breakfast. Lovelovelove.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it (and a lot of other things ;]). And also, Mariah Carey came up with that genious called 'Obsessed', not me.

**Chapter 3: Please Stay, Don't Go**

I got home from work later than usual. It had been a rough day at St. Mungo's and to put the icing on the cake of my seemingly awful week, Healer Jane, my very unforgiving senior resident asked me to pick up an extra shift tonight.

"Gin, is that you?" I heard Hermione question from her room as I was walking down the hall of our flat. "It's after eleven on a work night!"

I smiled to myself, opening her bedroom door. "Yes _mum_, sorry I'm late" I said, pouting and hanging my head-mocking her.

"Oh, ha-ha. What was the hold up? You're usually home by six. Oh- please tell me that coma patient's brother asked you out!!" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh please, 'Mione. Jane asked me to pick up an extra shift. And plus, even if coma-guy's brother did ask me out…Do you think I'd say yes? I'm off the whole relationships and rainbows thing right now. You know that. "

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Actually feeling something for someone other than the Boy Who Lived in your lifetime is completely out of the question." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look," I scoffed. "It's been months since that whole Harry thing flared up again. I'm fine now. At least I told him. It is out in the open. But after months of him still not caring, I seem to have been able to get a push away from my fantasies of that silly Boy Who Lived. Also-not talking to Violetta helps. As much as it makes me feel guilty. I can't help but wonder if I'm to blame for her and Harry no longer joining us at the burrows on Sundays."

"Whatever. So you're 'over' Harry. There are still plenty of fish in the sea that you could be reeling in…"

"Ha. I know what you're thinking. _I don't need to scratch an itch_. I'm keeping busy. Work. Studying. _Maid of Honor duties._

"Oh, Ginny. All I'm saying is that this relationships and rainbows thing isn't all bad."

"Okay." I smiled and began to close the door. "'Night, 'Mione. Love ya….Oh! And…_Why you so obsessed with me_, anyways?"

Hermione laughed. "G'night, Ginny. Won't you stop _lyin' that you're sexin' me_?"

***

I lay in my bed, simply waiting for sleep to come, trying not to think of relationships and rainbows. Suddenly I heard a hoot that sounded like Harry's owl, Myrna (that had been named by me) and a tap on my window. I jumped up and ran to the window, knocking over several things on my way.

I was disappointed to see that nothing was there. I banged my head against the glass. How could I be so stupid? Why would Harry's owl be delivering anything to me? How could I let myself get my hopes up like that? Who am I to hope? I lay back in my bed, pulling my covers up to my nose. I was supposed to be un-hooked from Harry. A free fish.

Out of the silence, I heard Hermione stirring in the hallway. She busted into my room. I stared at her with my spent eyes.

"I just got two letters from Myrna."

"That's convenient." I said sarcastically, masking my excitement at the fact that I hadn't been imagining her soft hoots

"I haven't read mine yet. But this one's for you." She said, holding out a letter with my name scribbled on it in Harry's untidy print.

I sat up, grabbed it and tore it open. Hermione attempted to gauge my reaction and then began to read her own letter.

_Sweet Ginny, _

_You know I've missed you. I don't understand my actions, and, hell-- I don't expect you to either. I just hope to Merlin that you can accept what I've done and let me into your heart again. I am begging you to meet me at the park on 104__th__ street, where we used to meet. I've got something very special planned so I hope you can bring yourself to be there at 8 o'clock tomorrow. I apologize. _

_Always, _

_Harry._

I stared at the letter for a few more seconds and then Hermione jumped into bed beside me.

"What does yours say?" She asked, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is this a joke, 'Mione?" I asked, warily. My hands were shaking.

"I swear it's not."

"Want to trade letters then?" I asked and Hermione silently took my letter and replaced it with her own.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know how I managed to mess things up this way. I know you know that I deeply want to fix everything. I need you to help me. Please. I've got a start on things. If you've been keeping up with Witch Weekly (I know you secretly do!!), you'll know that Violetta Wenlock and I have been done for over two months now. So that is well taken care of. Also, I have a night planned for Ginny tomorrow. That is where you come in. I need you to get her there. I don't care what you have to do, just make sure she comes to the park on 104__th__ at 8 o'clock. Love you. _

_I need this. Please._

_Harry._

***

The next morning came after what seemed like one hundred years of waiting. After reading the letters, Hermione and I just laid in my bed, contemplating what to do. Of course she fully supported me going to meet Harry. I just wasn't sure if I fully supported me going. I decided to sleep on it, hoping to find some guidance in my dreams.

When I stepped out into the hall I knew that Hermione would still be sleeping. It was 6:00 AM. When I had things on my mind, I became an early riser. The house was quiet and the noise of my footsteps towards the den seemed earth-shattering. I sat on worn, brown couch and summoned the remote with my wand. I turned the TV to channel six. Saturday morning cartoons. I leaned back, cracked my fingers and adjusted my black camisole over my light blue SMH (School of Magical Healers) sweatpants. I watched Wile E. Coyote fall into another one of the Roadrunner's traps attentively as if there would be a sign telling me to either meet Harry tonight, or avoid him for the rest of my life. That is when Hermione's head popped around the dividing wall of the kitchen and living room.

"Morning!" She said, cheerily. After realizing her presence in the kitchen, I noticed the sound of sizzling pans and began to smell bacon and eggs.

"What are you doing up so early?" I questioned, somewhat amused.

"Honestly? I set my alarm because I knew you would be up in a panic this morning."

"'Mione! You shouldn't have done that. Go back to bed and continue on with your hibernation. It is Saturday, after all. Plus, do I look panicked? I'm watching Saturday morning cartoons, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh well. I am actually quite enjoying myself. I decided to make breakfast the muggle way. It reminds me of home, a lot." She said, sighing. "Anyways, everything's ready. Come dish up and we'll have breakfast with a side of cartoons."

I went to dish up and I could tell that Hermione was analyzing my every move. I set down my plate and faced her directly. "What is your issue?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny." She whined, putting down her serving spatula and plate. "I'm just worried. Please tell me you're going to meet Harry. I really think you must."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it." I watched Hermione's body seemingly deflate in relief. "I mean, I've got nothing to lose, have I?"

***

The day had passed quicker than the previous night. Hermione had spent hours preparing me, mentally and physically—but mostly mentally. She had seemed to have been in contact with Harry and knew what I should dress for. Her choices resulted in a soft blue v-neck dress. Its hemline stopped short, just above my knees. I wore her shoes, light brown heels, but not too tall. My hair was just down and natural and I applied a small amount of mascara and lippy.

I stood across the hall from Hermione. We looked up at each other at the same time. I walked towards her and gave her a bear hug. She was seemingly trying to let me absorb some of her calmness.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's now or never, isn't it?" I answered as I grabbed Hermione's hand, turning on the spot.

Our apparition finished exactly where I had wanted. At the end of a rather deserted path in the park on 104th Street. I let my eyes wander, searching for Harry and my stomach was flipping with nerves on top of the natural sickness from apparition.

Hermione squeezed my hand. "Look, Gin. Straight ahead." She whispered, voice shaking. I looked and saw a defeated looking Boy Who Lived staring down at his own black dress shoes. He was sitting on the edge of the central fountain of the park. I was on one of the five paths leading away from it in the shape of a star. I smiled in nostalgia, breathing it in, my chest filling with the warm summer air. For a very brief period of time after the war, nearly this exact situation could be seen. Harry, waiting for me at the central fountain every Friday afternoon. But there were a few differences in his appearance back then. He was a younger man, though still facing the same burdens. Then, he would wear torn up black trainers and an old hoody—and hope had shone from his person like he was a beacon. Oh, how that old image contrasted with the current Harry—dress shoes, a sharp suit and not an ounce of hope to be seen about him.

Quickly, I said goodbye and a great thank you to Hermione and she turned on the spot to apparate to Ron's flat.

After what seemed like hours of walking, I was almost right in front of Harry and he still hadn't looked up from his shoes.

"Oi, Potter!" I called out softly, managing to joke at time such as this.

His eyes darted up and suddenly my beacon of hope was as bright as ever. "You came." He said.

"Yes." I replied simply although the things going through my head were anything but simple. It took all that I had not to just tell him I loved him right then and there. I refrained because I had to be sure this time. No more madness. I could not afford to be torn to shreds once more.

"Please stay, don't go." He said with pleading eyes. I was shocked that he thought he needed to beg, but I decided to go with it.

"Why should I stay?"

Harry took a deep breath. _Here it comes_, I thought.

"I always thought that I was doing what was best for you, Ginny. I've wanting nothing or no one more since the moment I broke up with you. I am a scarred man and you deserve so much better. I know that you deserve more than the skies have to offer and that is why I've tried so long to resist my love for you. Ever since dinner at your mum's—our talk, our kiss—I've known that you have loved me too, all this time and even after all I've put you through." He paused for a moment and I noticed that our heavy breathing was in sync. "So," He continued, "Ginevera Molly Weasley, you should stay because I love you. I am not strong enough to keep trying to resist this. I want to work through all the things that I have done—and all the things that you haven't. Don't walk away. We need this. I love you."

I scoffed laughingly—an inappropriate reaction for the things that Harry had just poured out from deep inside of his soul. I felt my own self regenerating. "You don't have to say that twice."

I embraced his familiar lips with my own—pausing only briefly to say "I love you too."

**A/N:** Oh, just click that review button. You know you waaaaaaannna. ;)


	4. You and Me

**A/N**: Hey lovelies. So this is just kind of a fun one. Fluffy, I guess. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all; including my life.

Chapter four: You and Me

As I walked down the stairs of my building, I looked out through the glass wall and saw Harry waiting for me across the street, pacing. I couldn't help but laugh. He was nervous. He was wearing worn, light washed jeans and a white shirt that, I must say, showed off his quidditch physique quite nicely.

"Hello!" I yelled as I began to cross the street.

When I reached Harry, he took me in his arms and said "My God, you're beautiful".

"You're not so bad yourself." I laughed, took his hand and began to walk in the direction of downtown London. We walked in silence for a couple of blocks, until I saw a Starbucks.

"Come on," I said. "We're going to need a morning coffee fix to get through this."

"And that is why I love you." Harry replied, leading me into the coffee shop. He ordered a regular coffee for himself and an iced latte for me. The barista was staring into his eyes…Or attempting to. _Pathetic, _I thought. _Obviously he is with me. _Harry and I exchanged glances as her hand lingered on his a little longer than appropriate while giving him his change. His eyes seemed to say 'calm down, its nothing', as if he were telling me not to react rashly to her shameless flirting. I crossed my arms and pouted. Harry laughed at me.

When our coffees were ready, I went to the counter to get our order. The barista looked truly disappointed as I shot her a furious glance. As soon as we got out the door Harry doubled over into a fit of laughter.

I stopped dead. "What?"

"You…didn't…have to be…so mean," Harry replied between gasps for breath and laughter.

"Oh yes, that is funny, isn't it? I wonder why I'm not doubled over in laughter, also." I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, love." Harry answered. I could tell he was trying extremely hard not to laugh out loud, but his body was shaking. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Anyways, we better get going. If we're late, 'Mione will have you in stitches of pain, rather than stitches of laughter." With that, Harry took his coffee in one hand, my hand in the other and began walking at a rather fast pace.

We approached number 7 Hawthorne Place to see Hermione and Ron waiting outside. Hermione's arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the sidewalk. Ron was pacing back and fourth in front of Hermione, looking extremely nervous, his face reddening.

"We're not late." I clarified as I gave Hermione a hug.

"You're not dressed, either." She said, directing us towards the door. Hermione and I entered first. Ron and Harry were behind us, whispering. I saw Harry punch my brother in the arm. Probably for moral support. _Men._

I jumped when I heard a man's voice welcoming us. "Welcome. WELCOME, I SAY!" I looked up to see an eccentric old man, dressed in all black. His long white/grey hair had shed all over his outfit. "Well don't just stand there, children! It is time for dancing, yes?"

We all stood in silence, not entirely sure how to respond. Hermione nodded her head.

"Um. Hi, yes. We are the Granger-Weasley wedding party. We have an appointment-erm-lesson time scheduled at noon. We're all ready. Except for my Made of Honour. Is there somewhere she can change?" Said Hermione, a very nervous tone to her voice.

"Darling," Said the man. I was shocked when he grabbed my shoulders quite firmly. "You were supposed to come _prepared_. Ah! But there is always one like you. You may change in the bathrooms. First door to your left." He continued, motioning down the main hallway.

I rolled my eyes and began my walk towards the bathrooms, digging through my purse, hoping that I hadn't forgotten a skirt and some heels. _Victory. _I got into the loos and pulled out a black skirt and black pumps. I quickly changed; I could still hear the man's booming voice from the foyer.

When I returned to the others, I received a wink of approval from Harry which put him on the receiving end of a punch to the chest from my charming brother.

"Come on, mate. We're a couple. You've got to expect that a little more than winking goes on between—" Harry began, attempting to defend himself.

"Don't. Want. To. Hear. It," replied Ron, through clenched teeth.

The three of us looked at Hermione and the old man who seemed to be our dance instructor and responded to their dead glances by following the man when he turned on his heel.

The dance hall was beautiful. I had always thought about growing up as a muggle to take dance classes. I had once seriously contemplated disowning my family. I giggled to myself and snapped out of my reverie when the man began to speak again.

"As you all_ must_ know, I am Archtellius Rubennoit. You may address me as Archie. Alright then. Men, encompass your ladies with a firm grip around the waist." He said. Harry did as told in a fit of laughter. We both looked to Ron and Hermione. "John, was it? You're the husband, aren't you?"

Ron stood up straighter as his face began to redden again. "It's Ron, sir. And y-yes. I'd be the husband, wouldn't I?"

"Well, young man. I suggest you hold that beauty like she is your woman. You never know when someone may come along and steal her away," replied Archie. Hermione blushed as Ron developed a rigid grasp on her waist and hand.

I could hardly believe it. I never thought I'd see the day that my brother, _my brother_, would take dancing lessons in preparation for his _wedding_. Harry and I exchanged glances and directed our attention back to Hermione and Ron as the music started. When the pair began to move as Archie belted out directions it was as awkward as ever. It wasn't until Archie boomed "Good job, couple of honour!" that Harry and I even realised we were dancing. I stared into his eyes, feeling the intensity between us. The music stopped. We both stepped back from each other.

"Wow," Harry whispered. I could only reply with a nod.

"STOP. Husband and wife to be; you are going to watch your friends, here. And then we'll see if you can bring some of their passion and love into your dance. You are the ones getting married, for goodness sakes," shouted Archie. Harry and I shifted uncomfortably but didn't dare disobey our seemingly strict instructor.

The music began again and although I was trying to downplay the connection between Harry and me, for the sake of Ron and Hermione, I got lost in the daze of their wedding song.

Harry looked into my eyes and then whispered into my ear along with the song. _"'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people…"_

**A/N:** Mmmm. I know not much happened this chapter, but I do believe there will be some consequences for Ginny. Dunnnnnnndundun. Tell me what you want, what you really, really want.


	5. Four Shots of Whisky Sour

**A/N:** So sorry for the 5 thousand years of no updates. Anyways this one is pretty dramatic, and quite long compared to my usual chapters. Hang in there! Dean Thomas action here. Oh yes. Anyways thanks for the PMs and the favorites and the alerts and the (sparse) reviews! Reviews for breakfast would be nice, though.

Disclaimer: JKR wins this house cup every time, here.

Chapter Five: Four Shots of Whisky Sour

Time with Harry began to seem even more limited, as Hermione and Ron's wedding neared. Funnily enough as was my time with Hermione and my brother. As was my time with anyone, really. Everybody was busy with many tasks, all in preparation for the wedding. For the moment, Harry and and Ron had flood over to a city in the United States called Las Vegas. In my opinion, traveling half-ways across the world just for a Stag night was really quite unnecessary. But apparently this place was the best. Thank Gods for the floo network, I suppose, for making travel so simple. They would be gone for the weekend with 'the lads'- my brothers Fred and Percy, as well as Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan, still mates from the Hogwarts days.

I had planned Hermione's Hen do for the night before the lads returned and two nights before the wedding- tonight. The girls and I were looking to pretty much reinact the scene we had created whilst muggle clubbing when we first celebrated the engagement of Ron and Hermione. Only this time, one small detail would be changed. Violetta was no longer a Bridesmaid. She has severed all connections to my family and our friends after she realized that she had been no more than a red-herring to Harry. I felt terrible because she really was a nice girl. But in moving on from her relationship with Harry and her friendship with me, she had very maturely accepted what she saw was true and right in mine and Harry's relationship. I envied her ability to do so and knew she'd be okay.

Hermione and I had spent the day at a Witch's spa down Diagon Alley. It had been quite relaxing. After, we proceeded to the salon where they fixed our hair and nails. 'Mione had got the 'Bridezilla Special' where they deep conditioned her hair with a head massage and gave her a free hair blowout. On the way home we made a stop at a small muggle vintage store to get an outfit for tonight's do which would be, in the way of muggles, a very cheesy 'tight-n-bright' outing. Hermione chose a hot pink, full length leotard with electric blue leg warmers. I chose a black bodysuit with a highlighter yellow cropped top and hot pink leggings to go underneath.

When we arrived home to prepare, 'Mione and I were bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Gin, I just have to say this: I am SO OBSESSED with you!" Said Hermione, leaning close to the mirror and smudging on blue eyeshadow.

"_Why you so obsessed with me?" _I singingly responded, jumping up and down, trying to squeeze into my leggings. Hermione stepped away from the mirror, looked me up and down and said "Because you look damn fine trying to squish into those leggings."

Our faces stayed serious for roughly two minutes and then we both broke into laughter. We were due to meet the girls in the street any moment, so we stumbled out the door of our flat laughing like loons.

The club was fun. All of the girls had met up with us in full Tight-N-Bright attire. We hadn't been out for too long, but it had been long enough to become...slightly...juiced up. Katie and I were on the floor, dancing like loons to some club remix when a man tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ginny Weasley?" said the man. I turned around almost falling off my heels, shocked that someone at a muggle club knew my name. I looked at him for what seemed like hours, raising my eyebrows. _Where on earth do know this boy-no, man-from?_

He raised his eyebrows back at me. He pursed his lips in a manly way. I found myself beginning to think that whoever he was, he was a dreamboat by any girl's standards. Tall, dark and handsome. His facial expression hinted that he was witty and smart. His demeanor was confident, and there was know wonderment as to why. _And look at that quidditch physique_, I thought. And that is when it hit me.

"Dean Thomas?" I asked, my voice raising several decibels.

"You remember me." He replied with a sly grin. Too sly.

"Of course I do, Dean. I am not that forgetful. But what are you doing at a _muggle club_?"

_Oh gods, oh gods. Gods gods gods. Why does dean have to be here? Tell me. Is this a test? I wasn't aware he could have gotten more attractive. Isn't there such a thing as a luck break for a girl like me?_

"Right. Well I'm here for a buddy's birthday, actually. He is a muggle. A friend from before Hogwarts. Why are _you_ here?" His voice was much deeper than I remembered. Raspy. His words seemed almost poetic.

"Biiiiirthday! How fun! You remember Hermione Granger? I'm her maid of honor, her Hen do is here tonight. She and my brother...finally..." I drifted off.

"I always knew those two would wind up together. I guess its kinda perfect. Do you want to sit down with a drink for a bit and catch up?" He asked.

In theory, I knew I should have said no to catching up with Dean. We were history. Broken up for a reason, although my blurred mind could not come up with that reason. I just had to remind myself that I was with Harry now. Everyone, including Dean, had always been second best to Harry. Even when Dean and I were dating I fancied Harry. _So in theory, I should enforce my loyalty to Harry by not speaking with Dean. Oh, what the hell. It'll just be a quick chat._

"Yes, okay." I responded turning to tell Katie who I assumed was still dancing beside me. But she had gone. I looked over to the booth where 'Mione and the rest of the girls were and saw them staring at me. _ Oh boy._

Dean looked to the girls and then looked back at me. "Maybe you should talk to your ladies first. I'll be just over there, waiting for you."

I nodded and began a walk of shame to the girls. As soon as I sat down I was ambushed with "What the hell"s and "Is that Dean...Dean Thomas"s. The worst part of this ambush was Hermione's silent glare.

"Girls. Calm down. Yes it is Dean. And 'Mione, don't give me that look. We were just chatting. In fact, in a few moments time, I am going to walk over to his booth and we are going to have a mature conversation. To catch up." I explained. Four pairs of eyes continued to stare at me while four mouths held their silence.

I stared back at them. Convincing myself that I had not and was not about to do something wrong. "WHAT?" I demanded.

Hermione started. "Its just that...well...you're my best mate. And you need to remember that you're with Harry now. It is how it is supposed to be." She said. As she continued it seemed as if she had been reading my mind throughout my entire previous conversation with Dean. "Everyone, including Dean, has always been second best to Harry. Always. You don't want to mess that up now. I know you don't, so that is not a question. Dean looks gorgeous. But you are just drunk enough that what you think may turn into something completely different. You and Dean broke up for a reason. The Boy Who Lived."

I was suddenly enraged. Who was Hermione to call me out? Especially on something I hadn't even done. Its not like the plan was to be unfaithful to my first and most true love. I scoffed at her. My mind was made up. I was going to go visit with Dean. If not for myself to prove to Hermione that my loyalty to Harry was unwavering. No matter how juiced up I was.

"I can't believe you would think that I can't control myself around Dean." I said. Then I turned on my heel and made a beeline for the tall, dark and handsome man that I wanted to speak to.

My impromptu conversation with Dean had not lasted long. It had lasted four shots of whisky sour, to be exact. He made it clear that he was, in typical Dean fashion, interested in sex. When I made it clear that I was in a closed relationship with Harry, he made it clear that it didn't really matter, he would shag me anyways. He made the situation even clearer when he began to elaborate as to why he wanted to 'chat' and 'catch up' with me.

"Ginny don't fool yourself. I know you still love me. The moment after you broke up with me and started dating that Potter git, I knew you were just blinded by his fortune."

"Dean, you've really got the wrong idea here. _Waay wrong_." I said, throwing back one of the pink shots he had bought.

"I don't think so. But you don't have to worry. I'm famous like The Boy Who Lived, now. I've also got a career in quidditch, as you probably have read in Witch Weekly. I'm worth as much as he is in the quidditch world, babe." he said smugly. I was disgusted. Outraged.

"Listen up, Thomas." I said, throwing back yet another whisky sour. "You will never be worth as much as Harry. _Never._ I remember now why I broke it off with you, other than the obvious that I was head over heels for _The Boy Who Lived._ You are a bitter, jealous, gitty little horndog and the only thing stopping me from hexing you right here is the club full of muggles." I finished, standing up.

"You know what, Weasley? I feel sorry for Potter. He is a bloody martyr for dating you. He has the ultimate trophy. You are the _crazy bitch_ that no one else could tame." Spat Dean, leaning back in his seat.

I leaned across the table grabbing both of the shots he had bought for himself, one in each hand. "This is for Harry," I said, downing the pink shot in my left hand, "because you are under the sad impression that he is enough of a prat to even_ attempt _to tame me! And this," I continued after downing the last shot, "_this is for me_. Bloody arse, you are."

With that I slammed the empty shot glasses onto the wooden table and began to storm away. Unexpectedly, I stormed right into Harry's arms.

I looked into his questioning eyes. "Oh gods. I didn't know you were coming here tonight. Why aren't you in Vegas? Did you see all of that?" I asked, praying that he hadn't even noticed Dean. That this whole little mistake could go by overlooked.

"I think I saw enough." Harry replied solemnly, shaking his head. He turned and walked out of the club, leaving me standing there torn between his path to the doorway and my best friend's Hen do that I had already seemingly ruined.

**A/N: A**hahah sooo? What do you think? Is Harry suspicious of Ginny and Dean or will he remain trusting? How much did he really hear? Teehehehehe. I want to get you guys more involved in the story as I start updating more frequently. So give me your ideas and predictions in PMs or reviews! Honestly, your idea could turn the story around! I really do love you all. Thanks for reading. And I know you want to clickity click the review button! Thanks so much for the support!


	6. Alongside You

**A/N: Well. I was going to do a sort of flashforward thing to the wedding for this chapter, and leave you guys hanging as to what happened after Harry left the club. And then I would come back to that night in the next chapter. But then I just couldn't think the way I wanted to. Okay, sorry for rambling. Anyways, this was actually inspired by a review that said 'please make Dean go away and Harry trusting'. I thought it said thrusting. But sadly (or maybe not) it is the trusting not the thrusting that inspired this chapter. Hahaha okay. I'm done now. Thanks everybody, enjoy! And also, LOL, I def thought my story was called Obsessed. I guess it is called Who Am I to Hope? But you guys knew that. Ahahah.**

**Disclaimer: I am so obsessed with JKR, so I must give her the credit (she owns the magic)!**

**Chapter 6: Alongside You**

_Do I salvage what is left of 'Mione's Hen do? Or do I salvage Harry's trust in my loyalty? _I stood staring back and forth from the girls' booth to the exit of the club. _ Best mate? Boyfriend? How can I choose both? Think, Ginny. Shit. SHIT. Okay, Ginevra, you are a logical girl. You are smart. Think of a plan. _ I went through several different plans in my head before make a decision. _Yes. You are a genius. _

"Hey girls," I said as I neared our booth. "Here comes a round of tequila, on me!" The girls looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything. I was nervous that they had seen Harry.

That is when Hermione yelled "Shooooots!"

The rest of the girls burst into cheering. The server came over with five shots of tequila. I was the first to down mine.

"Another round is coming," I smiled. "But I simply must step outside for a moment. Be right back?"

"But GINNY!" Said Hermione. She was going to be knackered in the morning. "What about DEAAAAN?"

All of the other girls began to giggle and nod there heads.

"Dean is le idiot. Simple as that." I drunkenly proclaimed and then turned to walk away.

I pushed my way through the crowds and eventually found the exit. Harry couldn't be far. Stumbling down the streets and squinting my eyes, I couldn't seem to find him. But it was necessary that I did. I could not stand this being messed up. No, I did not rely on Harry or any man to fulfill my life. But it just so happened that Harry was part of the combination of things that did.

After a few blocks I heard footsteps behind me. "Harry? Is that you?" I asked, looking behind me and staggering slightly towards the tall figure. "Answer me, Harry."

"Mmm, no baby. Someone much better than Potter." Spat the figure. _Dean._

"Look, Dean, I'm not interested. I'm only interested in finding Harry. And to be frank...To be frank, you would not be the best man for that job. Goodbye, Dean. I've had enough of you." I kept on my path forward, using the side of the building for balance. I noticed my self stumbling more with each step. The Whisky Sour and Tequila were really starting to catch up with me. I pressed on, determined to ditch Dean and fix things with Harry. But before I continued, I just had to take off my deathtrap heels. I sat myself down on someone's front stoop and began playing with the buckle on the side of my shoe.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Weasley. You should know that. I know you haven't had enough of me yet, because I haven't had enough of you." Dean was standing directly infront of me, looking down at me fiddling with my shoe.

"Dean, please leave me alone." I said in a voice that seemed defiant. I could tell that my words were slightly slurred. I became more frantic in trying to remove my shoes as I thought that when I needed to run from Dean, it would need to be barefoot. _Result. First shoe: off. _I watched the black strappy shoe fall down the stone steps of the stoop. It fell to Dean's feet and he picked it up.

"Lovely shoe for a lovely lady." He said, holding the shoe. I made an attempt to grab it from him, but I sorrily missed. "It's okay, I won't steal the shoe. I just want to steal you away to my flat. I know it's what we both want."

I started to panic. Dean was getting really creepy and I had consumed an excessive amount of shots. I decided assertive was the way to go. Well, as assertive as one can be while hammered out of her tree.

"No, Dean. That is the opposite of what I want. Leave me alone, please. Look, I'm going to call Harry to come get me." I began to shake in fear as I realized that I had left my phone at the table with the girls. Dean noticed my panic rising and he just smiled.

"Just come with me, I'll keep you safe." I could tell Dean was slightly drunk as well. It wasn't a particularly comforting fact. "Let's go."

I moved myself out of Dean's reach as he made a pass for my wrist. In doing so I hit my head on the railing. I yanked off my other shoe and stood up, glancing around for muggles. I could see that Dean and I were very much alone so I pulled my wand from the bottom of my leggings where it was tucked for safe keeping.

"Two can play that game, Ginny Weasley." He winked at me and drew his wand.

"Thankfully, three can play this game as well, Thomas." I heard a voice from around the corner, in the alley. Footsteps were running towards us.

I sighed in relief as I saw Harry turn the corner. "How do you fancy that, Dean?" I said. Dean looked panic stricken as he stared at Harry running towards us. Without another word, he turned on his heel and dissaparated.

"Ruddy git." Said Harry under his breath. Then he looked at me. I must have looked like such a mess. Shoes on the ground beside me make up running, dishevelled clothing, hair askew.

"I am so sorry, Harry." I looked at him pleadingly, stuttering slightly. "Please don't be mad. I c-c-can explain."

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Harry Potter was disappointed in me. He continued to stare. Finally, after several minutes, he spoke. "Gin, let's go."

"Back to Hermione's Hen do?" I asked innocently. I could feel a tremor in my voice.

"Yes." He said simply, picking up my shoes in one hand and taking my hand in the other.

The walk back to the club was short, but endlessly awkward. I had so much to say to Harry but I couldn't bring myself to say in that condition. I felt so guilty for even talking to Dean in the first place, but it truly meant nothing. Especially in comparison to how much Harry means.

Harry dropped me off with the girls and left me with nothing more than a peck on the forehead and an "I'll pick you up in two hours". The girls didn't ask me anymore questions about Dean and I tried not to worry about it. They didn't even notice that Harry had been in the club.

Two hours later, when Harry picked us up, he apparated all five of us back to mine and Hermione's flat. He tucked 'Mione and myself into Hermione's bed and arranged for the other bridesmaids to sleep in my bed. He turned on the radio in Hermione's room. Music always helped me fall asleep. Without a single word, he left, locking the door behind him with his key to our flat.

"You've gotta good guy." Said Hermione dreamily. "He loves you even when he thinks you flirted with Dean Thomas all night."

"What? You saw him?" I asked my voice slow and almost incoherent.

"I'll explain in the morning. I am still obsessed with you though..."

"Me too..." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but fall asleep to the music that Harry left on the radio...

_How my thoughts they spin me 'round, and how my thoughts they let me down. And how my thoughts they spin me 'round, and how my thoughts they let me down. How my dreams they spin me 'round, and how my dreams they let me down. And how my thoughts they spin me round, and how my thoughts they let me down. And then there's you, then there's you. And then there's you, then there's you. How my love it spins me 'round, and how my love it's let me down. And how my thoughts they spin me 'round, and how my thoughts they let me down. And then there's you, then there's you. And then there's you, then there's you. You know I know that you're the one. I've written it on myself, if you can't tell, with a melody that climbs and then falls, then falls, then falls...Without you, without you. How my days they spin me 'round. And how today it sets me down. And how my days they spin me 'round, and how today it sets me down...Alongside you. Alongside you. Alongside you..._

**A/N: All I know is Ginny is lucky that she can trust and rely on Harry. Hopefully he will be able to say the same! So I guess that was kinda short. It was going to be longer, but I'm super tired and I just wanted to get this posted. Twice in, like, a day-I know. I'm just suddenly excited. Anyways, incase you didn't notice, for the last bit, I typed out a whole song. Most of my chapters are based on different songs-and of course, Mariah Carey's 'Obsessed' kinda runs throughout the story. I'm going to start naming the songs that are tied into each chapter. I usually don't incorporate the whole song, and I don't plan to. Tonight it just felt necessary as Ginny's lullaby. Also I really think it is accurate on how Harry (and Ginny to a degree) is feeling at this point in the story. Anyway this song is called 'And Then You' and it is by Greg Laswell. Thanks for the favs and the lovely PMs. And the reviews. And mostly, thanks for reading! CLICK REVIEW IF YOU LOVE HARRY AND GINNY!**


	7. I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home

**A/N**: Hello lovelies. I'll keep this short and sweet since we've got quite the long chapter this morning. Enjoy. Thanks again for everything. But please, please review. I'm sorry to pester, but feedback is really good. What do and don't you like about my writing/ the story? And should I even bother to continue updating? Alright here it is…

Disclaimer: JKR wins the house cup, everytime.

**Chapter 7: I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home**

"Harry!" I yelled as I banged on the door of his and Ron's flat. "Open the damn door!" I continued to pound on the door, noticing I was causing quite the fuss in the building-two of the neighbours had already peered out their doors to see what was going on. But I couldn't help it. I _needed_ to talk to Harry.

"POTTER! This is the final straw. Open the door right-this-insta-" I was cut off by a blur of red hair opening the door.

"Merlin's saggy left nut. You could have bloody well called. Or just bloody used the _gift you've been given_ and got in yourself." Said my charming brother, already walking away from the door. "He's gone to ruddy Diagon Alley after 'Mione called him on some power trip this morning, which you should know. Come in, shut the door and shut your wanking mouth!"

I stood in the doorway, shocked at the rude greeting. Soon I realized that I wasn't surprised and welcomed myself in after slamming the door. "Don't you talk to me about that old bugger's left nut. You are so bloody _daft_," I began, raging, "I could not have used the_ bloody gift I've been given _becauseyou meatheads have put protection charms against Alohomora on your lock, as well as protection charms against apparition directly into your flat. Which is probably for the best. You probably get people at your door that want to murder you left, right and centre. And also, Hermione is NOT on a power trip, she is trying to plan her bloody WEDDING- that is tomorrow, incase you've forgotten_...and you might as well have."_

Ron was staring daggers at me, but he kept his mouth shut while I seated myself on his orange felt couch. I made sure to emphasize the look of disgust on my face and that did not help Ron hold his silence.

"Why can't you just get off your bloody high horse while you wait for MY best friend, in MY flat, on MY couch?" He said-no-he yelled. I laughed at him pityingly as he walked away in Chudley Cannons pajamas. They were, of course, too short for him, revealing his ankles- a staple of my lanky brother.

"Since you're helping me off my high horse, why don't you get your pajamas hemmed while you're at it? _Oh, wait..."_ I jibbed. Ron slammed his bedroom door. I could still hear him mumbling on the other side.

I was scathingly angry; not only at Ron, but at Hermione who had forgotten to let me know that she would be sending my boyfriend about Diagon Alley when I specifically told her that I was leaving our flat to go speak with him. I shook my head when I realized that I was also angry about the fact that my boy_'friend'_ and brother were even home from their Stag Party when they weren't due back until tonight. Why had Harry been at the club last night? And why had my brother just welcomed me into their flat?

I got off the couch and beelined for Ron's bedroom. I didn't enter; I just stood directly outside the door and started pounding on it. "Ron? Ron! I need to talk to you, this insta-" I was cut off once more by my brother opening the door.

"Oh, come on, Gin! Surely not this_ rubbish_ game again? What in the bloody hell do you want now?"

"_Oh ho_," I began, reminding myself slightly of Professor Slughorn. What do I want? I want to know why you and the lads were home a night early from your do in Las Vegas?"

Ron's face turned a surprising shade of red, even for him. "Oh, there was just a slight complication. A misunderstanding is all. I'd rather not dwell on it." He said- his voice suddenly kind.

I walked towards him. "What was the misunderstanding, then?"

He backed up so far that the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell over. "N-nothing. Was my fault…Quite embarrassing, actually…Never you mind..." He looked around the room, panicking.

"Ron. Tell. Me. Now." I said, using his state of panic to my advantage. I stared at him, knowing that my advancement was terrifying him.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, a look of relief on his face.

"No, don't pass this off to Harry. I'm sure you've all got explaining to do and I intend to-"

"Ginny." I heard a voice from behind me and turned to see the Boy Who Lived. No matter how angry I was, Harry always seemed to take a breath away from me.

"Oh," I let out a deep breath, feeling myself develop a guilty expression, "_You meant Harry is here..._"

"Hello, love." Said Harry, raising one eyebrow.

_Damn_. At this rate I would never find out what I wanted. Or maybe I still had hope. After all, I knew I could give Harry the motivation to tell me...

"Hi." I said simply, trying to hide my manipulation with a coy smile.

"May I ask why you were torturing your brother while I was out?" Harry replied calmly. He ran a hand through his messy hair, clearly amused by the situation.

"She is _pure evil_, mate. I haven't missed living with this." Ron cut in.

"Oh, Ron. You're so funny." I laughed sarcastically. "Harry, I was just asking your best friend here why you were back from the America a night early. Care to help him out?"

Harry shook his head. "Damn it, Gin. Why do you always have to be so suspicious? The hotel mixed up our room, so the lads and I had to head out a day early. And I'm not even the one sneaking around with Dean Thomas."

"WHAT? DEAN THOMAS? Ginevra Molly Weasley, to what is he referring? Ginny? What in Merlin's pooed knickers is this about? Ginny?" Ron began to question me in an uncharacteristic tone, standing up from his former cowering position on the bed.

I stared at Harry for an eternity, not quite sure how to respond. I felt like such an idiot_. Of course. There was no funny business with the lads. Only funny business with me._ I took one last moment to insult Ron.

"You sound like Mum, already. Get your damn panties out of the twist." And with that, I walked out of their flat, quite faintheartedly.

I couldn't believe myself. I didn't even have the will to apparate. I felt like a complete arse. How on earth would I face Harry or Ron again? I had to talk to Hermione before either of the lads did. With the lack of willpower to apparate home without splinching, I decided to sprint back to our flat.

Exactly eighteen and one quarter city blocks and 9 flights of stairs later I reached mine and 'Mione's flat. I greeted her calmly in the kitchen and proceeded to explain the situation. I told her how I barged in on Ron and how Harry had walked in on me practically torturing him. And then I told her how Harry had explained why they were early and how he had mentioned the whole Dean Thomas incident.

"Oh bugger. I didn't even know he knew about the Dean thing. Until he saw us outside. But that was all nothing. Bugger. I still haven't told you about that yet, have I?" I asked Hermione, just wanting to cry about the disaster I had created, just when 'Mione was supposed to be relaxing before her wedding.

"Well I saw enough. But go on, then."

I proceeded to explain to Hermione how I was a fool for talking to Dean, yes. But he turned out to want nothing more than sex. And I told her about the Whisky Sour. And the ditching her and the girls to find Harry and explain. And the second Dean incident, and Harry saving me.

"I told you so." Was all she said.

"You told me so what?" That statement had confused me, because nothing of what I had just recounted had been anything that she told me.

"I told you that you have a good guy." She sighed. "Just call him, he'll talk. He's my other best friend, you know. He'll meet you. Trust me."

So with a push from Hermione, I rang Harry. He answered after only two rings.

"What do you want, Ginny?" He sounded extremely pissed. That only made me more nervous. But I hid it well. I made to sound defiant.

"Please meet me at the park on 104th. I have some explaining to do. I love you."

"I'll be there in ten. I look forward to your explaining. I love you, too." Was all he said before he hung up.

I could tell that he actually dreaded my explaining. But rather than running from it as he would have when we were younger, he faced it. I liked that about our new relationship. Although there was a large gap between the two, I could feel the difference between our old and new relationship. We were more mature now, _more lasting_. I suppose what we went through was more than most other couples can say—Voldemort, the war, the other woman, and now seemingly to Harry, the other man.

Ten minutes later I approached Harry, sitting on the same fountain as he has everytime we've met at the park on 104th. It felt strange, approaching him there. The last time we met here was when HE was explaining to ME. And now the roles had reversed.

I kissed him on the forehead and then sat down beside him. Without further ado, I gave him the whole raw story. By the time I finished the sun was beating straight down on us, hot. He nodded his head and stood up. I stood up with him, grabbing his hands.

"I guess it is my turn..." I giggled.

"Your turn?" Harry raised his eyebrow playfully. _Good sign, playfulness is. _

"To say...Please stay, don't go." I looked up at him, smile fading.

He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't leave you if I tried."

Suddenly I was in the air. Harry had lifted me off the ground and into his arms. "How about some air conditioning?" He said.

"I know who I want to take me home." I winked at him. He turned on his heel and apparated us to his building.

Harry kicked open the door to his flat and carried me towards his bedroom. But we didn't make it as far as his bedroom, he stopped dead midway down the hall. I jumped out of Harry's arms when I saw Ron standing defiantly, blocking the hall. I heard stirring in the living room behind us, and turned to see that it was Hermione disturbing our awkward silence. She approached the three of us and stopped, posing with a wide stance and her hands on her hips like Ron. I looked at Harry, hoping to catch his eye in this moment of terrifying awkwardness.

I found more comfort in his glance than I thought I would, as he burst out laughing. I followed suit, doubling over. Before I knew it, the four of us were on the floor, holding our stomachs and eachother's limbs in stitches of laughter.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I exchanged knowing looks-_ this was the end of a chapter, the night before the wedding that would change all of our lives as we knew them_.

**A/N:** So excited for the wedding chapter, although I have NO idea what is going to happen as of now! Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism are welcome in the reviews. **Also, do you want me to continue with this story?** Let me know, because my reviews are really my motivation. Thanks everyone.


	8. Ten Minutes 'till Midnight

A/N: Happy Holidays! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not JKR, do not own any of her material.

**Chapter 8: Ten Minutes 'till Midnight**

The plan was to spend the night before the wedding at the Burrow, since that was where the wedding was taking place. Ron and Hermione had left shortly before us and after Harry and I had finished packing our night bags and our wedding clothes, we apparated into the yard of my old home, walking through the back door just in time for family dinner.

Everyone was already seated around the table, a perfect family portrait with two empty chairs. Harry slammed the door playfully behind us to get the attention of our family as they hadn't heard us come in. Suddenly the two of us were rushed by Mum. Any other time this might have annoyed or embarrassed me but tonight, it merely delighted me. I gave her a warm hug as Harry set our belongings down.

I sat in my usual place, to the left of Harry. I looked to my right, expecting to greet Hermione, but greeting Dad instead. I looked to Dad's usual seat to see Hermione, at the head of the table. Ron was in Mum's usual seat at the other side. I smiled and grabbed my smudged champagne flute to raise it.

"To my brother, for actually finding someone crazy enough to love him," I giggled.

"I'll drink to that," yelled Ron just before he downed his champagne. The room was full of glasses clanging, "Here, here's" and "Cheers's".

"And," Harry began to add, refilling everyones flutes, "to Hermione, for being the crazy one!"

More "Cheers's" came from my family and Mum announced that it was time to "Dig in!"

Suddenly, silence washed over the room like a tidal wave. All one could here was chewing and an occasional burp. The rest of the meal went all too fast, as it always does once the food has been served.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I stood up to excuse ourselves. As we walked towards the stairs, Mum called out to 'Mione and Ron.

"Hey, now. Engaged couple! After midnight, no sneaking around to see eachother. The groom mustn't see the bride on the day of the wedding until she walks down that isle! Bad luck that is! And we've had enough of that around here!"

We walked up the stairs to the sound of the family cat calling Ron and Hermione. I just shook my head as Ron rolled his eyes over dramatically.

Hermione and I stopped at my old bedroom door, kissing the boys goodnight before they continued up to Ron's room. Normally, we would have had...coed...sleeping arrangements, but as Mum said, Ron and Hermione were not to see eachother the morning of the wedding...and Harry and I were to reinforce that.

I let Hermione take my bed and conjured a cot for myself. Within seconds we were giggling and gossiping and marveling about how far we'd come since the war. Hours had passed, there were ten minutes 'till midnight.

"I guess it is safe to say the boys aren't coming to kidnap us," Said Hermione, sounding somewhat put out.

"Such a shame," I sighed, sending the pair of us into a fit of giggles.

Almost as if they had been reading our minds, the boys' heads appeared outside my window. Hermione and I looked at eachother and darted to the window. Quietly, I lifted the panel.

"What on earth are you you doing here?" Whispered Hermione excitedly.

"Hop on! We're going for a ride!" Said Ron. I peeked further out the window to see that they were on their brooms; Ron's old and beat up from the Hogwarts days, Harry's shiny and new, sponsored by Nimbus.

"Sorry boys! You're to late. There's only ten minutes 'till midnight!" I said, feeling more put out than I was when I thought they weren't coming at all.

"Ten minutes is all we'll need.." Said Harry, winking. 'Mione and I didn't need any more convincing.

Hermione climbed out the window first as I helped her onto Ron's broom. I followed suit onto Harry's broom and we accelerated over the country side.

The sky was perfectly clear and the moon was bright. Ron and Hermione veered away from us, heading towards the lake while Harry and I continued over the forest. My teeth were chattering as I was only wearing my jammy shorts and an old 'School for Healers' tank top. Swiftly and wordlessly, Harry passed me his 'Puddlemere' hoody. I breathed in his scent and made to thank him, but he merely shushed me. He slowed down and headed lower, seemingly aiming for a clearing. When we landed, he shushed me again. I complied by simply kissing him instead. The kiss deepened and everything was perfect. I tugged on Harry's shirt and he pulled away, walking for his broom. Noticing my hurt expression, he pointed towards his watch and I understood, we had to make sure Ron got Hermione back by midnight.

Although the time was the last thing on my mind, I mounted the broom with Harry and we met Ron and Hermione in the sky. When they dropped us off, Ron and Hermione shared one more kiss- and at eleven fifty nine the boys flew off into the night.

After the window was closed, the first thing Hermione said to me was "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FLEW..IN A NIGHT GOWN!"

We burst into another fit of giggles. After settling down, we both recounted our ten minute journeys, and I was surprised(and slightly disturbed) to hear that Ron was quite romantic and sweet. Eventually we drifted off into a happy slumber knowing that the morning would come soon enough.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and nudged Hermione awake. I volunteered to retrieve breakfast while she showered. I ran down the stairs and ran into a certain dark haired, green eyed boy at the bottom. He was carrying two plates of pancakes.

"Oh. Just the Weasley I was looking for. I was bringing you breakfast. Nice sweater, by the way!" Said Harry happily.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from some lame quidditch player." I teased. "Sorry, love. I can't have breakfast with you. I promised 'Mione I'd bring some up for us to eat as soon as she's out of the shower."

"Oh Gods. Which shower is she in?" Harry said, suddenly panicking.

"What does it matter? I don't know. Probably the one on my floor, seeing as its the closest." That is when it dawned on me. "Ron's showering too, isn't he? Probably the one on my floor too, since there isn't one on his floor..."

Without another word Harry and I raced up to the bathroom and began banging on the door. No answer. All we could hear was the water running.

"Damn. Damndamndamn." Harry began pacing as I continued knocking. "Your Mum will be furious. She will know."

As unlikely as it sounded, Mum would definitely know if Ron and Hermione so much as brushed past eachother in the hallway, let alone if they were showering together.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I began to silently pray it wasn't Mum.

"Ron!" Yelled Harry, looking as if he wanted to kiss him. I had never been so happy to see my brother's daft face.

"Relax, mate. I just slept in a couple more minutes. What is all the commotion down here?" Asked Ron, looking from Harry to me to the pancakes in Harry's hands.

"Erm. Nothing. Just bringing you up some breakfast." Said Harry smartly. He winked at me and motioned for Ron to follow him up the stairs.

I let out a deep breath and went to fetch mine and Hermione's breakfast, for real this time. We ate in silence in my bedroom. Both too excited and nervous to really have a conversation.

Before we knew it, it was noon and it was time to walk down the isle. Everything was set up similarly to Bill and Fleur's wedding, but without a tent. Mum called us downstairs. She said that after she walked out the door, we were to wait exactly 30 seconds, then the other bridesmaids would start walking, then I was to start walking and Hermione was to follow me. Hagrid was waiting right outside the door for Hermione, as he would be giving her away.

When I opened to door and saw Hagrid I had to work to hold back tears. He was waiting so sweetly, and of course, he was already crying gently.

I hugged Hermione and then walked on, seeing Harry, Ron, the other groomsmen and the other bridesmaids waiting at the end of our makeshift isle, under a large oak tree. The decorations were beautiful. Light blue ribbons, matching my our bridesmaid dresses were fastened to all of the chairs and light blue flowers had been conjured all around the yard. When I reached my place I watched Hermione walk towards us, her satin dress shining in the sun. I had never been more proud of my best friend.

A/N:…..finally getting around to this wedding business :D


End file.
